fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivy
Name: Ivy De Meta Race: Human/Mermaid Age: 7-16 Future Age: 25 Birthday: 2/4/1985 Birthplace: The Rainbow Palace in the Nile River in Egypt Star sign: Unknown Gender: Female Weight: 5-02 Height: 145 Skin: Peach Mermaid Forms is her eyes: Cerulean Mermaid Forms is her hair: Red, Yellow, Pink, Green, Purple, Lavender, Orange, Blue, Light Blue, Sky Blue, Teal, Turquoise and Aqua Mermaid Tail: Red, Yellow, Pink, Green, Purple, Lavender, Orange, Blue, Light Blue, Sky Blue, Teal, Turquoise and Aqua Human Form is her eyes: Blue Human Form is her hair: Brown Keeper: The Rainbow Pearl Idol Form: Long shoulder less rainbow dress with shout dress under the long open dress and her rainbow long gloves on her hands and her arms and on her feet is Blue Green high heel sandals with Blue Green ribbons on it and her Rainbow Long Hair with Blue Green Bowtie and on her head a golden tiara with a Blue Green Jewel on it Super Idol Form: Long shoulder less rainbow dress with shout dress under the long open dress with Blue Green Ribbon tie like Bowtie with silver and her rainbow long gloves on her hands and her arms and on her feet is Blue Green high heel sandals with Blue Green ribbons on it and her Rainbow Long Hair with Blue Green Bowtie and on her head a golden tiara with a Blue Green Jewel on it Eternal Idol Form: Long shoulder less rainbow dress with silver and Blue Green and her rainbow long gloves on her hands and her arms and on her feet is Blue Green high heel sandals with Blue Green ribbons on it and her Rainbow Long Hair with Blue Green Bowtie and on her head a golden pearl with a Blue Green Jewel on it Likes: Children, Dogs and Cats Favorite Food: Pizza Favorite Subject: Art Class Favorite Flower: Egyptian Lilies Favorite Kind of Boy: Protective Boys Favorite Color: Colors of the Rainbow Least Favorite Subject: Math Least Favorite: Spiders, Thunderstorms Love Interest: Atem who is the king of Egypt and the King of Games/Yami Yugi Alias: Yugi’s Team, Mermaid Princesses Hopes to go to: Unknown Hobby: Sings, Reading, Drawing Talent: Sings Type of Blood: B Songs: Legend of Mermaid, Every Heart, Little Wish Best Friends: Dandelion, Olive and Jazz Friends: Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan Daughter: Melody Muto (Who will be in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River as newborn baby, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d’s Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River as Age 15) Mermaid Princesses Friends: June Mary Ann Croft, Daisy Stow, Anna Roberts, Lisa Shay, Jessica Simpson, Starlet Smith, Lily Bowie, Crystal Robert, Rose Jones, Joy Toms, Zelda King, Sarah Yuki, May Black, Jo Ann Stone, Mary James, Luna Star, Sarah Joy Nelson, Robin Whiteside Appearance: Season 1 Powers: The Power as the Mermaid Princess Mother: Dianna De Meta the Mermaid Queen of the Nile River Sister: Merliah the Mermaid Princess of the Nile River (GX) Guardian: Cherry the Rainbow Dragon of the Nile River *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* History *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* She is the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River the Daughter of the Mermaid Queen. She was born in the Rainbow Palace of the Nile River. At the age of seven she dream about the handsome young pharaoh of Egypt, she got her wish when the Egyptian Sun God came to her in the Dreams and given her the power to go back in time. She and Atem fell in love. When he sealed away inside the Millennium Puzzle with the Dark Lord and he tell her he will find her again and help her to find Eighteen Mermaid Princesses and the Keeper of Millennium Pearl to stop the Dark Lord and he loves her so much with all of his heart. Category:Characters